Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The Ginzuishou
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Two months after the battle of the Dark Kingdom, Usagi is living a peaceful life without being Sailor Moon or the Princess. Without her memory or the Silver Crystal... how long can the Senshi keep her safe until the enemy discovers who Usagi Tsukino really is? Will the Silver Crystal be found? Will Usagi become Sailor Moon again? Stay around and find out! Part 1 of 2 series!
1. 01 Two Strange Aliens Appear

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 01: "Two Strange Aliens Appear"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first. This series will be done in three parts: part one will  
>focus on Ali and En. The Second Part will deal with the Black Moon<br>Clan and a third part will be taken from the "Sailor Moon R The Movie  
>with a bit of a twist. This series will have a manga feel as well as<br>elements from the Original Anime as well as the Manga. This series  
>starts 2 months after the end of the events in the last series. Enjoy!<p>

**** Two Strange Aliens Appear ****

Usagi was now living an ordinary life without being Sailor Moon or  
>being the Princess. In some ways this was good for her, so her body<br>could catch up and she could focus on every day life. Ami and the  
>other Senshi felt bad thatt Usagi could no longer remember them or<br>the times they spent together, however they were glad that Usagi  
>could have quality time with Mamoru and they knew that she was in<br>the right hands. Naru and Umino were told that Usagi wasn't Sailor  
>Moon any longer and were urged not to mention that name 'Sailor<br>Moon' to Usagi. Luna felt bad that Usagi couldn't remember her time  
>as a Senshi, however Luna hoped that one day Usagi could be a Senshi<br>again and even be Princess Sailor Moon, but without going crazy.

Usagi left for school and met Naru and Umino. She was happy. Mamoru  
>helped Usagi with her school work and also helped her with her problems<br>when they arose. Nothing was too difficult for Mamoru. She was in his care  
>and he knew that keeping her safe was all it counts now.<p>

That afternoon, Usagi returned home from school. Mamoru greeted her.

"Welcome back Usako, how was school?"

He asked her with a smile.

"Oh, it went well."

Usagi answered cheerfully. Not being Sailor Moon helped Usagi a great  
>deal since she didn't have to fight the enemy. Her brooch still looked<br>normal, except it had no power of its own. Usagi was not aware that her  
>brooch was powerless nor did she remember that she fought along side<br>with the other Senshi. Ami and Makoto both remembered that Sailor Moon  
>started bad with them but over time with their help, she gradually improved<br>a lot until Nephrite and brainwashed Usagi with the power of Metalia. Now  
>Usagi was just an ordinary girl with ordinary problems. However, the peace<br>wasn't supposed to last. That night a green object hit the ground not too  
>far from where Mamoru lived and the object rocked Tokyo awake. Then the<br>object moved to a building and a flash occurred and then disappeared.  
>The next day, people came by and saw the hole that the object had made.<br>On one side was Usagi and Mamoru. And on the other side of the hole with  
>lots of other people was the Inner Senshi with Luna and Artemis nearby. Luna<br>sensed trouble and knew that something bad was bound to happen.

In town where the object had appeared in an apartment was Ali and En. They  
>were both aliens and about the age of fifteen. Ali was a male alien while<br>his counterpart was a female. They were both lovers and were the caretakers  
>of a tree called 'the doom tree.' The male had lavender hair while the girl<br>had pink hair. Ali played an instrument that looked like a flute. The next day,  
>they would enroll at the Juuban Middle School. Each of them took a disguise.<br>Ali's hair in his disguise was took the color of brown while En's hair took  
>the color of red. They both enrolled at the school the next day. Miss Haruna<br>introduced them.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you Ginga, Seijuro and Ginga, Natsumi.  
>They are both Brother and sister. Please make them feel welcome."<p>

Miss Haruna introduced them. Seijuro during a break at school played his  
>flute. All the girls went crazy over his music that he played. Usagi<br>also enjoyed his music but remained quiet and listened carefully to the  
>music that he played.<p>

After school Seijuro and Natsumi walked home after school. Natsumi saw  
>Mamoru and she thought he would be an ideal man for her however, Mamoru<br>dropped one of his books and Natsumi started to suffer due to a lack of energy  
>and she collapsed. Seijuro took her back to their apartment and in the secret<br>room which had the 'Doom Tree', he played his flute and the energy from the  
>Doom Tree revived her, but the Doom Tree withered after that, En revived<br>as she sat up right by Ali. Ali looked at the Doom Tree and it wasn't doing too  
>good.<p>

"The Doom Tree isn't doing to good. What do we do now?"

En asked.

"It needs energy. I know why don't we get energy from those foolish humans?"

Ali asked.

"Yes, that will work. I suggest that we get energy from those girls."

En suggested.

"Why the girls? The guys has about the same amount of energy as the girls  
>do."<p>

Ali spoke again and En pouted.

"Very well, I will do as you suggest. Pick a Cardian, any Cardian. Each Cardian  
>is a winner!"<p>

Ali answered her as he brought a list of cards for her to choose from and she  
>chose the Vampire Card.<p>

"Ah! This is a good one! Vampire come forth!"

Ali then spoke and brought the Vampire Cardian to life. Then Ali spoke again.

"Vampire, listen to me and steal those foolish girls energy!"

He told the Cardian and the Cardian obeyed and left. In Tokyo, Ami and Luna heard  
>screams. They ran and saw a Cardian and Ami called the others.<p>

"We got trouble. There's an unknown Youma. Luna and myself will need your help."

Ami spoke into her communicator. Afterwards Ami transformed and so did the others  
>and they met and faced the Cardian.<p>

"Hey Youma! Yes, you! The one that is so ugly that you must have come from beyond  
>this galaxy! We will not allow you to hurt any of the people here! I am Sailor Venus!"<p>

Venus started out and introduced herself. The others followed suit.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

And the the Senshi spoke in unison.

"We will stamp out your evil ambition!"

The Senshi spoke in unison. The Vampire Cardian laughed and lunged a tentacle at the  
>Senshi and they dodged in time.<p>

"FIRE SOUL!"

Mars yelled as her fire power turned into a large ball of fire and hit the Cardian.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Jupiter yelled as electricity hit Cardian Vampire.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

Mercury yelled as she created a fog that prevented the Cardian from seing.

"Now, Venus! destroy that youma!"

Mercury ordered.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Venus pointed her fingers as a beam of yellow energy blasted at the Cardian and it  
>was defeated and turned to dust and the card dropped to the ground and the image<br>of the Vampire on the card turned black. Then Ali and En appeared in the sky.

"You defeated our Cardian! we didn't know people like you were on this planet!"

Ali yelled at them.

"We will single you out now! watch your backs!"

En gave her frustrations to the Senshi and they vanished from the Senshi's sight.

"Goodbye peace, hello enemy!"

Jupiter spoke in a somber voice.

"Yes, a new enemy has appeared and we must protect Tokyo and Usagi as well. With  
>no Sailor Moon, the battles will be harder. Be sure of that Senshi."<p>

Luna told them. A new enemy had appeared and Usagi could not help them. They  
>were on their own and a difficult battle had begun.<p>

Next Episode: "Usagi And Ami"

This episode was completed on: 09/28/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	2. 02 Usagi And Ami

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 02: "Usagi And Ami"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Usagi And Ami ****

Usagi's life was a lot more quiet these days and free from fighting evil  
>or destiny getting in her way. Mamoru kept her safe and watched her closely.<br>The Senshi instructed him that a new enemy had arrived and so far Usagi was  
>safe from the evil aliens that was threatening the earth. Usagi's school work<br>improved thanks to Mamoru willing to help her out. He wanted her to be safe  
>and kept close to him as much as possible, he was the only one she knew that<br>she could trust. Each day, he would pick her up from school and take her back  
>home and he would help her with her school work. The Senshi also kept an eye<br>on her. They were hoping that the enemy wouldn't discover who she really was  
>and so far, keeping her safe was the world to them. Mamoru often took Usagi<br>on walks to the park and one day, they were walking and Ami was walking to the  
>shrine and she stopped and talked to Mamoru.<p>

"Hello Mamo-San."

Ami spoke in a cheerful tone. Usagi saw Ami and had this strange feeling that  
>she had seen Ami before, but could not remember her at all. Usagi felt comfortable<br>around Ami for some reason.

"Hello Ami-San, how are you?"

Mamoru replied and asked on her welfare.

"I am good. You know that school and Cram School keeps me busy all the time.  
>Plus, I have meetings with my friends at the Shrine. Mamoru, I have a favor<br>to ask you."

Ami explained what she had been doing these days and wanted a favor from him.

"Sure, ask away."

Mamoru told her.

"I would like to take Usagi somewhere nice. Is that okay?"

Ami asked.

"Sure, I am fine with that. Usagi, would you like to go with Ami for awhile?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded her head in agreement and Mamoru whispered something  
>to Ami and Ami took Usagi somewhere nice.<p>

In their apartment, Seijuro and Natsumi walked into their secret room where the  
>Doom Tree was. Ali spoke to En.<p>

"En, pick a Cardian any Cardian."

He told her as he spread a bunch of cards for her to view. She picked one on the  
>edge of the spread of cards.<p>

"Ah, the Minotaur card! Good choice! Cardian, come to life I command you!"

Ali spoke as he played his flute and the card was turned into a monster.

"Cardian Minotaur at your service! What is your request master?"

The Cardian asked.

"Collect energy from all the human girls. we need it for the Doom Tree."

Ali commanded the Cardian.

"Yeess master! I go at once!"

The Cardian hissed and vanished.

"I hope we get lots of energy."

En commented.

"Me too..."

Ali thought about this new Cardian being sent out to suck the energy out of  
>humans. Meanwhile, Ami took Usagi to the local Starbucks. Ami ordered some<br>decaffeinated tea and Usagi ordered a cup of hot chocolate. Then they sat down  
>at a table.<p>

"So, Usagi, what do you like to do?"

Ami already knew what Usagi liked, however she pretended that she didn't know  
>anything about her.<p>

"I like reading Mangas on my free time."

Usagi answered in a very quiet and soft tone.

"Anything else?"

Ami asked again.

"I also like video games especially the Sailor V video game."

Usagi explained.

"I see. Mamo-San must be good in helping you out."

Ami stated as screams was heard from outside. Ami received a call  
>on her communicator and she spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, please stay here. I will be right back."

Ami instructed her and Ami ran outside and answered her communicator.

"Ami, there should be a Cardian near you. I have sent Rei and the others  
>to meet you. Transform and fight that Cardian. They will be there soon."<p>

Luna instructed Ami and Ami gave her reply and then shut off her communicator.  
>Ami transformed and encountered the Cardian.<p>

"HOLD IT CARDIAN! I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Mercury...  
>in the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"<p>

Sailor Mercury started yelling to get the Cardian's attention and once the Cardian  
>got her attention, Mercury spoke normally. The Cardian didn't care for Mercury at<br>all. The Cardian continued to suck energy out of girls that were trying to get away  
>from the Cardian. A huge fire ball hit the Cardian as the other Senshi arrived. Usagi<br>looked at the Senshi from the coffee shop and the Senshi looked familiar to her however,  
>she couldn't remember them.<p>

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled and electricity hit the Cardian. The Cardian was angry at Jupiter  
>for zapping him and tried to capture her but, Jupiter was too quick for him.<p>

"Bubble Spray!"

Mercury yelled and caused the area to be fogged up.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled and a beam of yellow energy hit the Cardian and it turned to dust and back  
>into a card and the card turned black.<p>

"Another Cardian bites the dust!"

Mars commented on their victory.

"I have to got to go and check on Usagi. See you all later at the Shrine."

Mercury told the other Senshi and she re-transformed and went back inside and found  
>Usagi sitting down quietly waiting patiently waiting for Ami.<p>

"Oh, good girl. You are here safe and sound."

Ami praised Usagi for not leaving the coffee shop. Usagi spoke up.

"Who were those strange costumed girls?"

Usagi inquired of Ami.

"Oh, they are the Sailor Guardians. I think they keep Tokyo safe from harm."

Ami explained to Usagi.

"They look so pretty and quite strong."

Usagi gave her thoughts on the Senshi.

"I believe they are. Usagi, I will take you back home, okay?"

Ami asked Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed and Ami took her back home. Later, Ami met the others at the Shrine.

"Ami your thoughts on Usagi and is the Ginzuishou in Usagi?"

Luna asked in a curious tone.

"The Ginzuishou isn't in Usagi and Usagi's memory of us is completely erased."

Ami gave her findings.

"Where is the Ginzuishou? Is it destroyed?"

Makoto asked.

"The Ginzuishou wouldn't be destroyed so easily."

Luna answered Makoto.

"Then where is it?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah, that is what I want to know."

Minako added her two cents worth.

"Girls, that is your mission... to find the Ginzuishou and protect it.  
>It can't land in the hands of the new enemy!"<p>

Artemis instructed the Senshi.

"Yes, protect Usagi in her current state and find the Ginzuishou is your  
>mission now."<p>

Luna told them how urgent their mission was. The Senshi had their hands full...  
>to protect Usagi from harm, to find the Ginzuishou, and to defeat this new<br>enemy. Time is of the essence.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Maiden In The Moonlight"

This episode was completed on: 10/05/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	3. 03 Maiden In The Moonlight

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 03: "Maiden In The Moonlight"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Maiden In The Moonlight ****

It was late at night. Mamoru stayed up and he read the local paper.  
>Usagi was fast asleep in her room. Her life was quiet and peaceful<br>and Mamoru was hoping it would stay that way. Sudden the four stones  
>that he had, the Jadeite stone, the Nephrite stone, the Zoisite Stone,<br>and the Kunzite stone each glowed in unison and the Four Kings appeared  
>before Mamoru. Kunzite spoke.<p>

"Master, I fear trouble will be upon the one you love very soon."

Kunzite spoke and Mamoru raised his eyebrow with concern.

"Oh?"

Mamoru questioned Kunzite.

"Yes master, the new enemy might target the Princess soon. Please  
>keep a close eye on her. If they get their hands on her... she could<br>be hurt or even killed."

Kunzite revealed to Mamoru. Mamoru looked to see if Kunzite had disturbed  
>Usagi and after seeing he hadn't... he turned back towards Kunzite.<p>

"I will watch her carefully Kunzite."

Mamoru agreed to watch over Usagi carefully.

"Very good master. Farewell."

Kunzite spoke and the Four Kings disappeared and the stones stopped glowing.  
>Mamoru thought about of what Kunzite had told them. Elsewhere, Ami and the others<br>had another meeting. Luna spoke.

"Any ideas on where the Ginzuishou is?"

Luna asked. Ami was typing on her mini computer and she spoke.

"I have been analyzing the data that I got from Usagi."

Ami replied.

"And?"

Luna asked.

"There is a chance that the Silver Crystal is floating in the atmosphere and  
>there is also a chance that it might land in Tokyo."<p>

Ami revealed.

"Where?"

Luna asked.

"I am not sure at this time. I think it might be best if one of us keeps an eye  
>on Usagi too. If the enemy discovers that the Crystal was Usagi's... they may<br>take her captive."

Ami revealed.

"Then our mission is very urgent."

Luna realized. In another part of town, Ali and En met in the room with the Doom  
>Tree. Ali spoke.<p>

"Pick a Cardian... any Cardian."

Ali spoke to En. En chose the Lion card.

"Ah! Lions are very strong. Cardian Lion... here me! Come to life!"

Ali spoke as he played his flute. Then Cardian Lion appeared from the card  
>and spoke.<p>

"What do you want me to do master?"

Cardian Lion asked.

"Go and steal girls energy."

Ali ordered and the Cardian vanished. Later, Makoto and Ami were walked to Game  
>crown Arcade when Cardian Lion appeared. Makoto and Ami saw that the towns people<br>would be hurt and they also saw that Usagi was close to the Game Crown Arcade.  
>Ami called Minako and Rei. Makoto and Ami transformed and confronted the Cardian.<p>

"HOLD IT CARDIAN! WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE!"

Jupiter and Mercury yelled in unison. The Cardian wasn't impressed and it started  
>to attack people and steal their energy. One of the lion's tentacles had caught<br>Usagi by hte arms and her energy started to drain from her body.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as a bold of electricity freed Usagi from the Cardian.

"Quickly, go somewhere safe! HURRY!"

Jupiter ordered Usagi and Usagi didn't hesitate and obeyed. Usagi ran into the  
>Game Crown Arcade.<p>

"FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as a fire ball hit Cardian Lion. Cardian Lion screamed in pain.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Venus yelled and she sent a yellow beam towards Cardian Lion but it dodged and captured  
>the four Senshi with its tentacles and suddenly out of nowhere a yellow crescent moon<br>landed on the ground and a mysterious girl spoke.

"Those who hurt maidens for their own pleasure shall be punished by me!"

The mysterious girl spoke and then she jumped down from the building and grabbed her  
>yellow crescent moon and it turned into her rod. Then she fired a blast from her rod<br>and then she spoke.

"Jupiter, why don't you finish off this Cardian?"

The mysterious maiden spoke to Jupiter.

"Right! Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter agreed and she used her electricity power and blasted the Cardian and it  
>turned into dust and the Lion Card turned black.<p>

"Who are you?"

Mars asked.

"I am a friend. When you are in danger... I the Moonlight Maiden shall appear.  
>Farewell!"<p>

The Moonlight Maiden told them and she vanished. The Senshi looked at the Moonlight  
>Maiden as she disappeared from their sight and they wondered who she was.<p>

"Who is she?"

Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. We need to check on Usagi-Chan and see if she is okay."

Mercury replied. The Senshi re-transformed and went and checked on Usagi. They found  
>out that very little energy was taken and no harm had come to her. However, Ali and En<br>still had no more energy for the Doom Tree. The Senshi wondered how long until Ali  
>and En discovered the truth about Usagi. Only time would tell.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Virtual Reality Madness"

This episode was completed on: 10/12/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	4. 04 Virtual Reality Madness

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 04: "Virtual Reality Madness"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Virtual Reality Madness ****

Ami had talked to Mamoru to see if Usagi was alright. Although recent  
>attacks had occurred in Tokyo, Usagi wasn't harmed or hurt. Ami reported<br>her findings to the others.

"How is she?"

Luna asked.

"She appears to be fine. So far the enemy hasn't discovered her secret  
>of her being Sailor Moon."<p>

Ami reported to the others. Rei had one important question.

"What about that mysterious girl that helped us, who is she?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know girls... however, she was called the Moonlight Maiden.  
>She seemed to be powerful."<p>

Ami stated.

"You should remember to rely on your own power. Since we don't know who  
>this Moonlight Maiden is, I suggest you should trust in your own power<br>and keep Usagi safe from evil."

Luna instructed.

It was late at night and Mamoru watched over Usagi carefully to make  
>sure no evil being harmed her. He helped Usagi with her school work.<br>Usagi had a friend to help her when ever she was in need. However,  
>the enemy soon would discover her secret.<p>

Elsewhere, Ali and en again was in the secret room where the Doom  
>Tree was. Ali brought out a spread of Cards and had En pick one.<br>And En picked the Ant Card.

"Ah! Ants are amazing creatures! They can lift and carry twice their  
>own body weight. Cardian Ant arise and gather some energy for us!"<p>

Ali commented about ants and then played his flute and Cardian Ant came  
>to life.<p>

"Cardian Ant at your service!"

The Cardian called out to Ali and En.

"Good, we want lots of energy! Now go!"

Ali ordered. Cardian Ant vanished from their sight. The next day, Mamoru  
>took Usagi to a Virtual Reality Amusement Park. And there, they played a<br>game similar to Laser Tag... where they had to shoot and destroy virtual  
>monsters. Mamoru and Usagi played well during this virtual game. And suddenly...<br>Cardian Art appeared and started to capture people with her tentacles. Mamoru  
>acted quick and tried to protect Usagi the Cardian's tentacles. Then Sailor<br>Venus and Sailor Jupiter appeared.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Jupiter yelled as she hurled electricity at the Cardian.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Venus in like manner shot a beam at the Cardian, but the Cardian was too strong.  
>The Cardian caught a hold of Usagi and began to drain Usagi's energy. Usagi<br>screamed and suddenly out of nowhere a yellow crescent moon appeared and cut  
>Usagi free and the yellow crescent moon landed on the floor and Usagi was freed<br>and she collapsed. The Mysterious Maiden appeared once more.

"You fiend who tries to steal energy from a defenseless girl, I will severely  
>punish you!"<p>

The Moonlight Maiden yelled as she picked up her crescent moon and it turned into  
>a rod and she used her rod and blasted the Cardian and then turned to the two<br>Senshi.

"Finish her please... farewell."

The Moonlight Maiden spoke and vanished from their sight.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
>"CRESCENT BEAM!"<p>

The two powers came together and the Cardian was turned to dust and the card fell to  
>the floor and turned back.<p>

"Is she okay?"

Venus asked. Mamoru ran over to Usagi who was now unconscious. He spoke.

"Yes, she appears to be okay, a slight bit of energy was taken... however she  
>appears to be okay."<p>

Mamoru answered the two Senshi.

"Please make sure she gets some rest Mamo-San."

Jupiter suggested. At the Doom Tree, Ali and En knew their latest Cardian failed  
>to gather energy again.<p>

"That mysterious maiden got in the way of our plans... we must do something to collect  
>energy from these humans before its too late!"<p>

Ali stated. However a mysterious item would soon appear and it would be a clue to  
>one of the greatest of all Senshi... and they would have a trump card that would play<br>in their hands...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Cherry Blossom Festival"

This episode was completed on: 10/19/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	5. 05 Cherry Blossom Festival

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 05: "Cherry Blossom Festival"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Cherry Blossom Festival ****

Over the last few days, the Cardian attacks vanished completely because  
>Ali and En were trying to come up with plans to steal energy from humans.<br>The Senshi tried to figure out what had happened to the Silver Crystal however  
>they came up with nothing. In like manner, they tried to figure out a way<br>to restore Usagi's memory of being Sailor Moon, but they came up with nothing.  
>The next day, Juuban Middle School was planning a cherry blossom festival.<br>Usagi was enjoying the morning and all was well. Ami and Makoto watched Usagi  
>carefully however, they didn't want to interfere too much in Usagi's life.<br>They wanted her to have a peaceful life as much as possible. Miss Haruna  
>walked everyone to a local park where the cherry trees were in bloom.<p>

"Everyone, this looks like a good spot. Everyone, we will have lunch in  
>an hour or so."<p>

Miss Haruna told all the boys and girls in the class. Usagi and Naru  
>helped Miss Haruna get things set up for Lunch. Ali and En were in there<br>disguises and they weren't interested in the crazy festival.

"These humans waste all their time on planning and preparing for this  
>cherry festival."<p>

En stated.

"Yes, these humans waste all their time on holidays and festivals.  
>How about a Cardian to steal energy from these crazy humans?"<p>

Ali asked.

"Yes. I agree."

En replied. Then Ali brought a spread of cards and he spoke.

"Pick a Cardian and any Cardian."

Ali spoke in a calm voice and En picked the Reci card. Reci looked  
>like a tree.<p>

"Reci, go and steal energy for the Doom Tree."

Ali spoke and Reci agreed and vanished from their sight. Naru and  
>Umino was helping Miss Haruna and while Miss Haruna was busy with<br>something else, Reci appeared and drained Naru and Umino's energy.  
>When Miss Haruna went out to look for Naru and Umino, she found them<br>on the ground and unconscious. She ran up to Naru and Umino she tried  
>to wake them up, but they wouldn't wake up. Reci appeared in front of<br>Miss Haruna pleaded with Reci and in like manner, Reci took her energy  
>also. Ami and Rei ran up to Miss Haruna, Naru and Umino. Rei sensed that<br>something wasn't right.

"I sense evil here..."

Rei stated as she sensed an evil presence. Then Reci reappeared and  
>Rei and Ami transformed.<p>

"I am Sailor Mars... the guardian of fire and passion."

Sailor Mars stated.

"I am Sailor Mercury... the guardian of water and intelligence."

Sailor Mercury also stated.

"Reci."

Reci stated as she lunged at the two Senshi and Sailor Jupiter  
>and Sailor Venus appeared and used their attacks on Reci... however,<br>Reci dodged the attack and hurled her arms towards Jupiter and Venus  
>and knocked them to a nearby tree and they fell unconscious. Mars and<br>Mercury tried also to attack however in like manner they hit a nearby  
>tree and fell unconscious. Reci tried to attack the Senshi again however,<br>a yellow crescent moon hit her and she screamed in pain.

"I am the maiden that resides in the moonlight. Those that inflict pain  
>on others shall be punished!"<p>

The Moonlight Maiden yelled at Reci. Then the Moonlight Maiden blasted  
>the Cardian with her crescent moon and the Cardian turned to dust and the<br>card with Reci's image on it hit the ground and turned black. The Moonlight  
>Maiden checked on the four Senshi.<p>

"Are you four okay?"

The Moonlight Maiden asked them.

"We are fine, I wish we could have defeated that Cardian."

Jupiter stated.

"There will be a time when you will give the enemy a run for your  
>money."<p>

The Moonlight Maiden explained to them.

"Who are you?"

Mars asked.

"That will have to wait for now. I must go. If you need me, I shall  
>appear to help you out."<p>

The Moonlight Maiden told them and flew off in the distance. After  
>a while, Miss Haruna and Naru and also Umino recovered their energy<br>and the day went on like nothing else happened. Ali and En was disappointed  
>that their Cardian had failed however, but they weren't going to give up<br>on collecting energy for the Doom Tree.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Senshi Powers Up!"

This episode was completed on: 10/26/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	6. 06 The Senshi Powers Up!

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 06: "The Senshi Powers Up!"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** The Senshi Powers Up! ****

Mamoru tried to keep Usagi safe from the new evil that threatened Tokyo and  
>so far his plan to keep her safe was working. Usagi did well on her school work<br>and often helped her with it. He also supported her in whatever she needed. her  
>family was killed when she was six and he truly cared for her and her memories<br>of Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity was deeply sealed within her. The Senshi wanted  
>Usagi to be at peace and not fight against the evil, however that would soon come to<br>an end. The Senshi had no clues who the enemy was or who the Moonlight Maiden was either.  
>Luna felt some sort of connection to the Moonlight Maiden, but couldn't figure what<br>connection the Moonlight Maiden had with her and the Senshi. One day, Luna and also  
>Artemis met with the Senshi and Luna spoke.<p>

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Artemis and myself had thought it is time that your  
>Senshi Powers be upgraded. We strengthen and increased the power of your Transformation<br>Pens and now you will be stronger than you were before. To transform just say the name  
>of your planet and say 'Star Power, Make Up' and you will be transformed. Also, you<br>will have new powers available to you and you must unlock your new powers like before  
>during the Dark Kingdom. Also, with the help of Ami... your communicators have been<br>upgraded too. And if Usagi returns as a Senshi, her communicator has been upgraded as  
>well. These new powers will serve you well."<p>

Luna instructed them and the Senshi took their newly upgraded Transformation Pens.  
>Ami thought about the enemy and the mysterious girl that been helping them.<p>

"Luna any ideas who this new enemy is or who this mysterious girl warrior is?"

Ami asked in a curious but unsettling tone.

"No, Ami-Chan... I wish I knew. The only thing we have found out is that the new  
>enemy is gathering energy for an evil tree or so we have found out."<p>

Luna explained to Ami.

"And so far... Usagi-Chan has been kept safe and is not a threat by this new enemy."

Artemis added.

"Do you think the enemy would try to target Usagi for her being Sailor Moon?"

Makoto asked.

"Lets hop not girls... if they find out who she is... they could target or  
>even harm her."<p>

Luna explained with a worried expression on her feline face.

"Usagi is at peace and Mamoru is helping her in her personal life and right now,  
>Usagi doesn't need any more difficult things in her life."<p>

Artemis expressed his thoughts about Usagi. Later that day, Seijuro and Natsumi  
>stood on the balcony of their apartment and they discussed their energy needs<br>for the doom tree.

"How do we get more energy for the doom tree?"

Seijuro asked.

"How about we use a Cardian that is an expert on collecting energy?"

Natsumi suggested.

"Yes, I agree."

Seijuro agreed as he brought out a spread of cards for Natsumi to choose  
>from.<p>

"Pick a Cardian any Cardian! Each one is a winner!"

Seijuro told her as he spread out the cards and Natsumi choose on and Seijuro  
>smiled.<p>

"Ah! That is Cardian Weed! Weeds are known to strangle plant life and cause them  
>to wither... and this Cardian will do the same to those pathetic humans. Cardian<br>Weed come forth!"

Seijuro spoke as he played his flute and Cardian Weed came to life.

"Cardian Weed at your service!"

Cardian Weed spoke to Seijuro and Natsumi.

"Go and steal those humans energy and specially those stupid girls!"

Seijuro commanded and Cardian Weed vanished from their sight.

"I hope Cardian Weed can gather lots of energy."

Natsumi thought. Elsewhere, Naru, Usagi, and Umino all were spending the  
>day around Tokyo and having a good time when Cardian Weed appeared and<br>started to drain peoples energy and Cardian Weed sent out its long tentacles  
>and caught Naru and Umino and started to drain their energy and then Cardian<br>Weed also caught on to Usagi and started to drain her energy as well... then  
>two of the Senshi appeared and fire from Sailor Mars hit the tentacles and<br>Usagi, Naru, and Umino were freed however... the three of them were unconscious.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled, however the Cardian dodged the attack.

"Your powers are so old and weak!"

Cardian Weed criticized them. Mars tried to hurl her 'Fire Soul' attack,  
>but the Cardian easily hurled it back and the fire hit Mars and Jupiter and<br>they fell to the ground. Cardian weed grabbed a hold of Usagi again and started  
>once more to drain her energy. Mars was getting angry because Usagi's energy would<br>be drained and Usagi would be left to die. Mars felt a new power rise within her.  
>Then Mars spoke.<p>

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Mars yelled as her new power rose from her and burned a hole right through Cardian  
>Weed and Cardian Weed turned to dust and then the card with the Weed Monster on it<br>went black. Mars and Jupiter ran up to Usagi, Umino, and Naru. Their energy had  
>been drained, but they were alright. Jupiter took the unconscious Usagi back to<br>Mamoru's apartment and Mamoru opened the door.

"Her energy was drained by a Cardian."

Jupiter told him.

"Is she okay?"

Mamoru asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, she is fine. She is unconscious. I will leave her to you. I will  
>leave her to you and I better go before she wakes up and sees me like<br>this."

Jupiter explained to hi,.

"Thank you."

Mamoru told her and Jupiter walked away from the door of Mamoru's  
>apartment. Mamoru took Usagi and laid her on her bed. Meanwhile, Seijuro<br>and Natsumi knew that the latest Cardian had failed and then suddenly a strange  
>shining stone flew into Seijuro and Natsumi's apartment and landed on the floor.<br>They ran to it and saw the strange shining silver stone and wondered what it was.  
>Seijuro picked up the strange silver gem and wondered what it was.<p>

"This strange silver gem will help us defeat those Senshi... I am sure of that."

Seijuro told Natsumi. What will Seijuro and Natsumi do with the Silver gem? Is it  
>the Silver Crystal and how will it affect Usagi being in the hands of evil? Stay there<br>and find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 1"

This episode was completed on: 11/02/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	7. 07 Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 1

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 07: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 1 ****

Seijuro and Natsumi had discovered a strange shining gem. They never seen  
>a beautiful gem like this before. Seijuro held the gem in his hand and it<br>glowed like nothing he had ever seen.

"That is sure a strange gem. Do you think it belongs to those Senshi?"

Natsumi asked as she turned into En.

"I have no idea. I think it would be wise that we research about this gem  
>and maybe this strange gem will help us get more energy for the Doom Tree."<p>

Seijuro answered as he transformed into Ali. Natsumi was wonder struck over  
>the amazingly strange gem and then she spoke up again.<p>

"If that strange gem belonged to someone in Tokyo, maybe this strange gem  
>would react to such a person."<p>

En told Ali.

"Possibly, En... you like reading. I am asking you to find any information  
>on this strange gem. There should be information on this gem somewhere in<br>Tokyo and I am asking you to find info on this gem."

Ali asked her.

"Sure. If there is any info I will find it."

En agreed to find and research for info on the strange silver gem.

"And I will create another Cardian to collect more energy for the Doom  
>Tree in the meantime. Let's hope that we can get more energy for the Doom<br>Tree. En, I hope you can find info on this stone."

Ali told her and with that, En teleported away. Ali looked at the strange  
>gem and then brought out a card. It was Bee Card.<p>

"This will do nicely! Bees and poison people and gather energy easily. Arise  
>Cardian Bee!"<p>

Ali spoke to himself and with his flute he created a new Cardian named Cardian  
>Bee.<p>

"Cardian Bee at your service! How may I aid you master?"

Cardian Bee asked.

"Go and steal peoples energy for the Doom Tree and come back here and present it  
>to me. Go!"<p>

Ali commanded.

"Yesss... master!"

Cardian bee hissed and vanished. Elsewhere, the Senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine  
>and they discussed about the Cardians.<p>

"There has been no Cardians lately... I wonder why."

Luna spoke to the Senshi.

"Maybe they are trying to come up with more ways to steal energy."

Ami analyzed the situation while she read one of her textbooks.

"Possibly."

Luna commented.

"Do you think they discovered who Usagi used to be?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't think so... but that I can't be sure of."

Luna ruled the possibility out however she wasn't sure if the new  
>enemy had discovered who Usagi really was.<p>

"I think we should keep an eye on Usagi. She has already had her energy  
>drained once by a Cardian."<p>

Rei added her thoughts.

"I agree. If they discover who Usagi used to be... they might target her  
>or kidnap her altogether."<p>

Minako added her thoughts.

"Mamoru told me that Usagi had recovered her energy from the last fight."

Ami spoke again as she thought how sweet of girl Usagi was and how she  
>had no more family.<p>

"Girls, I think it is best that we continue monitor Usagi and her daily  
>routine. However, let's not interfere with her at this time. Let Mamoru<br>take care of her if something bad arises.""

Artemis instructed and the Senshi agreed. In Tokyo, Cardian Bee found  
>some humans and Cardian Bee started taking energy by extending its stinger<br>and taking energy from them and the people collapsed. Mamoru was walking by  
>with Usagi and he quickly went into a cafe and he sat Usagi down and he went<br>elsewhere in the cafe and called Ami on his Cell phone.

"Ami, there is another Cardian on the loose. You and the other Senshi need to  
>fight it. The Cardian is close by OSA-P."<p>

Mamoru told Ami on the phone.

"Right Mamo-San. We are on our way."

Ami told Mamoru and she hung up the phone and so did Mamoru and he returned  
>to where Usagi sat. The Senshi transformed and headed towards OSA-P, but when<br>they got there the Cardian had vanished.

"Where's the Cardian?"

Mars asked,

"I don't know."

Mercury answered as she checked one of the affected humans.

"Will they be okay?"

Jupiter asked.

"They just had their energy taken. They should recover in awhile."

Mercury answered Jupiter. Cardian Bee returned to Ali and she presented  
>Ali with a bunch of energy.<p>

"Good job Cardian Bee. Stay here awhile and I will send you out again to  
>gather more energy."<p>

Ali told the Cardian and the Cardian nodded its head in agreement. Then he  
>presented the Doom Tree with the energy, but the tree glowed for a moment<br>and then the Doom Tree stopped glowing and the tree didn't glow anymore. Ali  
>noticed that the Doom Tree rejected the energy it was given.<p>

"This doesn't look good. I hope En can find info on this stone."

Ali spoke to himself. The mystery on the strange stone deepens. Ali now depended  
>on En to discover info on the strange silver stone.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 2"

This episode was completed on: 11/09/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	8. 08 Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 2

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 08: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 2 ****

Ali looked at the Doom Tree and it didn't look good. He saw the  
>mysterious silver stone and wondered what it was. He also wondered<br>why the Doom Tree didn't respond to the energy that Cardian Bee had  
>collected.<p>

"I hope En can find out something about this stone."

Ali commented to himself as he looked at the strange stone. Meanwhile,  
>En was at the local library. She looked at many articles about the<br>Senshi and had discovered that there used to be another Senshi, but after  
>the fight with the Dark Kingdom, this fifth Senshi had vanished never to<br>be seen again.

"This is interesting. I better tell Ali."

Ann told herself. She left the Library and she teleported back to where  
>Ali was and reported to him. Meanwhile, the Senshi gathered and discussed<br>the last battle.

"... Usagi wasn't harmed the last time..."

Rei stated.

"What is their objective this time?"

Makoto asked.

"Trouble!"

Minako stated in a loud voice.

"Yes, I believe so girls. They have been stealing energy however, for what  
>purpose?"<p>

Luna asked.

"Whatever it is... it won't be good."

Artemis stated as he looked at a picture of Usagi.

"Girls, your priority is to make sure Usagi remains unharmed... I have this  
>uncanny feeling that Usagi will be involved with the enemy before too long."<p>

Luna spoke in a tone that was a bit unsettling to her. Meanwhile, En reported  
>back to Ali.<p>

"What did you find En?"

Ali asked.

"There used to be a fifth Senshi named 'Sailor Moon and she was quiet powerful  
>and a bit unpredictable at times."<p>

En reported to Ali.

"Hmm, Sailor Moon... who is she really?"

Ali asked.

"I don't know Ali. If you want, I can go research more about this Sailor Moon  
>girl if you like me too."<p>

En asked.

"Yes, go and I will see what I can do about the Doom Tree."

Ali ordered and En vanished from Ali's sight and then Ali turned and looked  
>at the Doom Tree. He wondered how he could give the tree more energy. Then<br>Ali had a thought.

"Maybe instead of attacking several people, maybe I should have Cardian Bee  
>attack one person... but whom?"<p>

Ali spoke to himself. Then he called for Cardian Bee to come forth. Cardian  
>Bee appeared.<p>

"Yesss master?"

Cardian Bee spoke as it appeared. Ali then spoke to Cardian Bee.

"Cardian Bee, attack a single person who is very energetic and bring back  
>the energy to me."<p>

Ali ordered. Then Cardian Bee vanished out of Ali's sight. Usagi and Naru  
>was running towards OSA-P when Cardian Bee appeared and attacked with it's<br>stinger and poisoned both Usagi and Naru and then Cardian Bee stole Usagi  
>and Naru's energy and then Usagi and Naru collapsed to the ground and fell<br>unconscious. Then Cardian Bee vanished from the scene as Makoto and Ami  
>were walking by they saw Usagi and Naru unconscious.<p>

"OH no! Now again! They had their energy stolen?"

Ami spoke in a worried tone.

"LOOK! They have strange wounds on their bodies."

Makoto noticed.

"Yes, we need to take them to the shrine they need medical attention."

Ami stated. Can Ami help Usagi and Naru? Will En discover who Sailor  
>Moon really is? Find out next time!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 3"

This episode was completed on: 11/16/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	9. 09 Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 3

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 09: "Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

**** Mysterious Silver Stone, Part 3 ****

Makoto and Ami took Usagi and Naru to the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi and  
>Naru had their energy drained and also been poisoned. Ami was very<br>concerned about Usagi and Naru because they were poisoned. Ami treated  
>Usagi and Naru for their poison.<p>

"How are they?"

Luna asked in a very concerned tone. Ami made sure they remained asleep.  
>They didn't want Usagi to wake up and start questioning them of who they<br>were and why she was there. Ami contacted Mamoru and he came by and picked  
>up Usagi and took her back to his apartment where she belonged. The Senshi<br>watched over Naru and nursed her to health. Elsewhere, Ali and En discussed  
>who Sailor Moon was.<p>

"I wonder who Sailor Moon is."

Ali talked to En.

"There must be a way to find out who she really is."

Ali spoken to En.

"Yes, I wonder who she is."

En agreed with Ali and she thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"Sailor Moon has an unusual hair style, right?"

En spoken and asked Ali.

"Yes..."

Ali answered her.

"I will search for all those who has an unusual hair style."

En resolved to search for girls who had strange and unusual hair  
>style.<p>

"Good idea. I will continue to gather energy for the Doom Tree."

Ali answered En again and En vanished from Ali's sight. Meanwhile,  
>Usagi woke up in her room and Mamoru spoke to her.<p>

"How are you doing?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi looked at Mamoru. She knew that she had fainted  
>elsewhere and was brought there.<p>

"You fainted earlier, however you had recovered nicely. How do you feel?"

Mamoru asked.

"I feel weak, other than that I feel fine."

Usagi answered him.

"Good. Just rest and I will make something for you to drink."

Mamoru told her and he went into the kitchen to make some Hot Chocolate  
>for her. After a few minutes, he brought it to her. She started to drink<br>the hot chocolate and she loved it and took her time in drinking it.

"Thank you."

She thanked him. And elsewhere Ali sent Cardian Bee once more to gather  
>more energy for the Doom Tree. Cardian Bee left and found civilians near<br>OSA-P. Makoto, Ami, and Rei was walking towards the Game Crown Arcade  
>when they encountered Cardian bee and they transformed to fight it.<p>

"Burning Mandala!"

Mars yelled sending a fire rings at Cardian Bee and it dodged the attack.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

Mercury yelled as she sent a freezing fog which froze Cardian bee.

"Now Jupiter and Mars. Combine you powers to destroy it!"

Mercury told them.

"Fire Soul!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two powers came together and hit Cardian Bee and it turned to dust and  
>the card appeared and turned black.<p>

"Another one bites the dust."

Jupiter joked. Mercury and Mars laughed and agreed. Elsewhere, En looked at  
>newspapers articles and saw an article that showed Usagi and her family and<br>that it reported that her family perished in a car crash. She also noticed  
>that Usagi had the same hair style as Sailor Moon.<p>

"I found you Sailor Moon... or should I say... Tsukino Usagi!"

En smiled as she looked at the newspaper article. The plot thickens. The  
>enemies had plans on capturing Usagi, so they can solve the mystery of<br>the strange stone. The final battle drew near.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi, A Target?"

This episode was completed on: 11/30/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


	10. 10 Usagi, A Target?

The Search For The Moon Princess II: Quest For The Ginzuishou

Chapter 10: "Usagi, A Target?"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes 1: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess I:  
>The Girl of Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read<br>that first.

Notes 2: NOTE, this series is published once a week on Sunday and the  
>stories are written in advance. This part will have 13 chapters. The<br>next part will conclude this series. Enjoy!

**** Usagi, A Target? ****

En went back to the apartment where her and Ali were staying. She  
>had some news to report. She appeared before Ali. She spoke to him.<p>

"I think I found the girl who is known as 'Sailor Moon!' I am sure  
>she is the one we are looking for."<p>

En reported.

"I see and how do we lure this girl here and what is her name?"

Ali asked. En thought for a moment and then answered.

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino. Her family was killed in a car crash  
>and she is the sole survivor. A handsome guy named Mamoru Chiba<br>has been taking care of her. If we can separate her from her friends  
>and bring her here. We can offer her to the Doom Tree."<p>

En suggested. Ali smiled and then answered.

"En, I like it. En, do whatever you can to lure her here."

Ali answered En and gave her his blessing. En smiled and vanished.  
>Ali had his own problems. The Sailor Senshi defeated his latest<br>Cardian. He thought of what Cardian he could create and then he thought  
>of a wasp.<p>

"Cardian Wasp, come forth!"

Ali commanded as he played his flute. The Cardian came to life and  
>the Cardian Spoke.<p>

"Yess... boss...?"

The Cardian hissed and then the Cardian vanished. Ali crossed his  
>fingers as the Cardian vanished. Elsewhere, Ami, Makoto, Minako,<br>Rei, Luna, and Artemis met and discussed the latest battle with  
>the feline guardians.<p>

"That monster was a challenge."

Ami stated.

"It wasn't too hard."

Makoto stated in a humorous attitude.

"Right..."

Rei answered to Makoto's comment.

"That's enough girls. Usagi wasn't a target, correct?"

Artemis asked as he hushed the girls and asked a question.

"She is safe for the time being. However, I have this unsettling  
>feeling that something bad will happen to Usagi."<p>

Rei thought of Usagi and how she was about to be captured by the  
>enemy. Luna thought about Usagi and she spoke.<p>

"we can't let anything bad happen to Usagi. I want each of you  
>to take turns in looking after Usagi, however do not interfere<br>with her daily activities."

Luna told them. The Senshi nodded their heads that they would look  
>after Usagi and try to keep her safe. Meanwhile, En watched Usagi<br>and looked for an opportunity to kidnap her. The Cardian known as  
>Cardian Wasp attacked the Senshi and with ease they defeated her.<br>Natsumi, saw the opportunity to lure Usagi to her apartment.  
>She saw Usagi and talked to her.<p>

"Hello, you're Usagi... right?"

Natsumi asked. Usagi stared at Natsumi with wonderment. Then Usagi  
>spoke up.<p>

"Yes, that's right. You are the girl called Natsumi, right?"

Usagi answered and answered her own question.

"Yes, that is right Usagi. Usagi, how about you spend the afternoon  
>with me and my brother. I have lots of goodies you can eat. Plus<br>we can show you many interesting things you never even dreamed of.  
>What do you say?"<p>

Natsumi asked. Usagi had this unsettling feeling that something  
>wasn't right with Natsumi. Usagi then Usagi spoke up.<p>

"Maybe... another time. I have to get home. Mamo-Chan is waiting  
>for me..."<p>

Usagi turned her down and started to walk away and then Natsumi  
>got a hold of Usagi and wouldn't let go of her.<p>

"LET GO OF ME!"

Usagi protested as Natsumi held on to her. Natsumi then turned back  
>into En and Usagi saw her and Usagi screamed again in horror and fainted.<br>Then Natsumi teleported back to their apartment to present Usagi to Ali.  
>Usagi was now in the hands of the enemy. The Senshi would soon found out<br>that Usagi was now in danger.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "True Love Awakens, Part 1"

This episode was completed on: 12/14/2014

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
>Quest For The Ginzuishou" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its<br>proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks!


End file.
